Protection or Harm to Everyone?
by PandaLover1358
Summary: Amu and her friends find out that there are guardians for the eggs but no body knows if they protect everyone or harm everyone. Amuhiko
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry the Ocs won't be paired with the pairings also slightly gore-y.**

**Also 1/2 Amuhiko and I'm referring to 1/3 of the manga (for Kairi's explanation)**

**(Later on of course)**

**Also I don't want to explain the whole "Amu x-egg!" and transformation thing so I'll use :3 to replace it.**

* * *

Today was like any other day at Seiyo academy.

Tadase and Amu (the only ones) taking care of work and forms, Yaya munching on snacks, and Nagihiko and Rima fighting on who's Amu's best friend.

Of course there were their usual visiters. Kukai laughing at their antics, Utau (of course off from work) watching them with a sweat drop, and Kairi bringing more stacks of work to Tadase and Amu.

Last, but not least, the charas messing around in the doll house.

Yup, just a normal day.

:3

They ran through a forest to find something other then just an x-egg.

What they saw was a angel-like figure.

White and golden feathered and frilled dress, white sandals with laces wrapped around her leg, blue hair as blue as the sky with a ribbon, warm blue eyes to match her hair, and short feathered wings. It almost seemed like she was glowing like a goddess would.

She held the x-egg in her hand and gave it a small kiss. The pure dark egg transparently turned into pure white and flew away.

"W-who..." was all Amu could say before this god-like figure.

Even though Amu murmured it she turned over to the group. She gave them a heart warming smile before she flew off.

* * *

When they returned they looked through the library.

"Did anyone find anything yet?!" Amu asked. They all said "no" simultaneously.

"What we need to know is who she is," Nagihiko said while looking through a book.

"If we only have a description of her looks then it won't help our search," Kairi said while pushing up his glasses.

"I don't..." Utau murmured. Kukai turned around to Utau, the only person who wasn't searching, "is something wrong?" Before she said something Tadase yelled, "I found something that might be of help!"

All except for Utau walked over to Tadase to see what he had. He had an old book, slightly falling apart from how old it is. On the 1/2 right page, it had the "goddess" drawn in ink with a sun background and some ink on the other half. The only problem was that all the ink writing was smudged and seemed to be in another language.

"So, what should we do now?" Rima asked. "Um!" Utau yelled. They looked over to her.

"I don't think we should get further into detail with her and go near her," Utau said.

"Aw~ is Utau-chi jealous because she might overwrite your angel character?" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Yes that too..." Utau murmured to the side quickly and faced them again, "I just have a bad feeling about her."

"Well-" everyone looked down to see who's voice that was and jumped when they saw him.

"Hotori-kun?! When were you there?! Are you a ninja or something?!" Kukai asked in amusement but still in fright at the same time.

"I'm not even going to answer that," he said quickly, "if she's good then we should be involved with her, if she's not, then it's your job as guardians to defeat her."

"I guess that's true..." Utau thought for a moment.

_But there's something __more__ to her, I just have this feeling..._

* * *

**Here's a connection to the look I made for her, it's dreamself add .me add /d/iDuK**


	2. Chapter 2

He withdrew cards from the deck and got the Jack and Joker and smiled.

_So now he finds out his feelings._

* * *

Amu and her friends rushed into the forest again for another battle again.

_Maybe we'll meet her again..._

When they reached the center they didn't find a goddess, to their eyes it looked like a fallen angel, a total mirror image.

She had blood red eyes and hair with to ribbons on each side of her head (I don't know how to describe her dress so put dreamself and .me again and add /d/ji5I).

The "fallen angel" was in the same position like the "goddess" except she held a pure white egg.

Another small kiss but it seemed to have the opposite affect. Pure white gone to pure black and flew away.

"You guys! Stop being dazed and chase after the egg! I'll handle her!" Kairi said.

"R-right!" Amu woke up and ran with her friends but were stopped when a knife nearly hit them but got pinned onto a tree.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," she said.

"Who are you?! You can't be _her_!" Rima asked.

"'_Her'_? Are you talking about Dream? A white angel? She's my sister, guardian of the eggs." she said and summoned knives between each of her fingers, "I'm Nightmare, guardian of the x-eggs, and I can't let you chase after that one."

Nightmare threw the knives but got blocked with Tadase's holy crown.

"How are you guys sisters?! You're evil and she's good!" Yaya pouted.

Nightmare smirked and started laughing. "Hah! You think my sister is _good_?! Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

Kairi charged behind her with his swords but she disappeared and made him stop.

"Where are you?! Fight me!" he yelled.

"You know, I'm also given the nickname Cheshire, but those people didn't make it in time to tell others!" her voice appeared in thin air.

"Where is she?!" Kukai asked.

_How are we supposed find her unless we touch- that's it!_ Nagihiko got an idea. "Everyone! Duck!" he yelled. They quickly ducked as Nagihiko used blaze shoot at a tree and it bounced off, hitting all of the trees surrounding them eventually knocking down Nightmare and making her visible.

"Tch! Not bad!"

Amu walked forward and gave her a hand. "Let's stop this okay?"

Nightmare reached out but before she held on she cut her arm with a knife.

"Ow!" she stepped back.

"Amu!" Rima yelled. "How...!" Rima looked to her left and saw Nagihiko tighten his grip and his face getting darker. "Nagi...hiko...?"

"How dare you hurt Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled and threw blaze shooter at Nightmare and she backed up into a tree.

He was about to throw another one. "Fujisaki-san, calm dow-!" before Tadase could finish Rima knocked Nagihiko out with a pin.

"Are you okay?" they saw Dream come down and pick up Nightmare, "yeah, let's go," and flew off.

* * *

Nagihiko sat down in one of the chairs at the planetarium the next day at school.

"You blew off man!" Rhythm said. "Yeah, I know, can you leave me alone for now?" Nagihiko laid on the back of his head.

"Sure." "I hope you calm down," Tenmari said, and they left.

"What was wrong with me, sure, I get angry time to time, but I never hurt anyone like that," Nagihiko murmured to himself.

"Was it because she hurt Amu and I'm her best friend?" "Maybe it's something else?"

He looked to the side and saw Tsukasa and jumped a bit. "Hotori's uncle?!"

"Maybe it's something else," he repeated. "But what is there other then being her best friend?" Nagihiko took a breath.

"Have you ever thought that she means more to you, something more then the friend zone?"

"More then the friend zone?" Nagihiko thought more into it and found out what he meant. He started to blush and stood up. "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Did I hit the bulls-eye?" Tsukasa had a sparkly aura now. Nagihiko's face was now red.

"N-no you didn't!" and ran out.

* * *

**This took FOREVER! Sooo much editing! But I like how this turned out!**

**- PandaLover1358**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really sorry!" Nagihiko bowed.

"What's this for?" Tadase asked.

"A apology for yesterday, I got a bit out of hand," Nagihiko said. "It's a good thing Rima knocked you out before you got more out of hand," Kairi said.

"Oh, I thought Rima did something like that, I mean, who else would of done that," Nagihiko smiled politely to Rima and Rima smiled back. "Why I'm flattered."

...

The flower-y aura turned into a very dark and wary aura. "You just took that as a free shot, didn't you?" "50% of me wanted to save Amu and the other 50% wanted me to hit you, Amu's _my_ best friend, _not_ yours."

"Hey-!" Amu fell forward a bit when she entered the garden. "Amu-chan!" Nagihiko ran to Amu while Rima yelled 'hey! We're not done yet!' Nagihiko clasped Amu's hands with his.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I lost more blood then I thought." Nagihiko looked at Amu's arm to find it with a band-aid on the scar. "I saw you walk into the planetarium when I was walking to the garden to get my stuff, why did you go there?" Nagihiko remembered that day and started to blush, "I-I just went to cool off there!"

"Ne ne~ what are you guys doing over there?" Yaya asked. "Nagihiko's asking her out," Kukai joked when he entered the garden and put his hand on Amu. "Eh?!" "Souma-kun?!" they turned around to look at him. "Na-gi-hi-ko...!" Rima, Tadase, and Kairi (especially Rima) glared at him.

"S-Souma-kun! Stop joking around like that!" "You know, when you were worried about Amu just now, you sounded like you were her _boyfriend_ or something," Kukai smirked. Nagihiko and Amu (especially Nagihiko) just started to blush more every time Kukai did that.

"Kukai stop that!" "Yeah, I'm not doing anything like that!" "Then why are you guys still holding hands?" Kukai made a wider grin. They jolted and quickly moved away looking the other way.

:3

"We'll discuss they're punishment later," Rima said. Tadase and Kairi nodded. "You guys?"

* * *

_This x-egg is so fast!_

"Need a little help?" Dream had came and shot an arrow to catch it off guard and caught it and turned it back into an egg again.

"Thanks Dream," Amu said. "I have a question!" Yaya raised her hand, "Are you good?"

"Well of course I am, why else am I the guardian of eggs?" "If you are then why do you not stop Nightmare from her evil doings?" "Okay that's enough questions!"

_You only answered one of them though..._

"Bye-bye!" Dream flew off.

* * *

**Dream just likes to joke around a bit -w-  
This chapter is also short -x-'  
****I also have some questions:**

**1) Does Kukai say Nagi or Nagihiko?**

**2) Should I delete the 1/2 in the summary?**

**- PandaLover1358**


End file.
